What a Girl Wants
by LadyCash
Summary: She wants him, he wants her, but... Kagome is tired of the denial. She decides to make InuYasha a proposal, but how will it turn out?


Inspired by this quote from Incorrect Inuyasha on tumblr:

 _We could just say screw it and do this thing for real. I miss you like crazy. I think about you all the time. I want to be with you. So let's just say screw it. I know how I feel and I want to be with you._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He was waiting for her when she came through the well. Kagome was glad. Their last fight had been a doozy, worse than ever before. It had taken some time and a lot of discussion with her friends, but she had figured out what was behind their nearly constant bickering. It was simple really. Sexual tension. She was tired of all the fighting and denial and avoidance that was the theme and mission statement of their relationship. Kagome had decided to take the proverbial leap of faith and just go for it.

"InuYasha, can we talk?" she asked.

Said hanyou eyed her narrowly, but nodded. She dropped her pack by the well, straightened her shoulders, looked him right in the eye and began the conversation that would make or break them from here on out.

"I've done a lot of thinking, back in my time." She started. "About you, and me, and the jewel and this quest. About Kikyo, too and your promise to her."

InuYasha frowned outright then. Where was she going with this? Kagome hardly ever spoke of the other miko willingly.

"I know you care about her, and I understand that. But I also think you care about me, too." She continued. InuYasha nodded, wary of a trap.

"I think you care about me a lot. And that's okay," she hastened to explain, seeing the denial building. It was a defense mechanism he used often. She hoped to break down those defenses today, with her next words. "I care about you, too. A lot."

His mouth, ready to insult and deny shut with sharp click.

"In fact," she said, her voice lowering and becoming intimate, "I'm really attracted to you, InuYasha."

"Y-you are?" he stuttered. Of all the things she might have wanted to talk about, this was not what he would ever have guessed!

"Yes," she told him, "and I know you feel the same way about me."

He blushed nearly the same shade as his haori. Before he could object or flee, she forged ahead.

"In fact, I propose we quit dancing around each other and just admit it and act on it. I want you, and you want me so let's just do this thing." Her words were bold, and there was a fire in her eyes, challenging and demanding.

InuYasha nearly swallowed his tongue. It was rare the wench could render him speechless, but she sure as hell had done so now!

"I know how I feel, but if you say no, I'll never mention this again." She assured him. "If you agree, we can start slowly, take it one day at time."

InuYasha could hardly gather his chaotic thoughts. Was Kagome suggesting what he thought she was? He wasn't sure who was crazier, her for asking this or himself for considering it. And he was considering it. He was tired of fighting his attraction to her, and hearing that she felt the same way really changed his feelings on the matter. Of course, it was dangerous giving in to desire while on the road and he also knew that such a change in relationship could become a weapon against them, in the right hands. But oh, how he wanted to say yes!

When he didn't immediately refuse, Kagome was exhilarated. There was a chance! She determined that perhaps a little incentive was in order to help him figure things out, before he got bogged down in all the negative aspects. And he was, she could see it in his eyes and his posture.

"Come here, InuYasha." She commanded.

Captivated by her tone and the look of mischievous desire in her eyes, he complied. She caught his forelocks and tugged his head down to her level. She gave him no time to object, but gently brushed her lips over his.

His heart nearly stopped, and then began a triple time beat. Kagome pulled him closer. Her mouth moved over his, back and forth. Coaxing, teasing. His lips trembled against hers, and she felt every ragged breath he took.

She was gentle, kissing him over and over. Her blue eyes watched him the entire time, sparking with challenge, desire and just a hint of mirth.

Her tongue slid across the seam of his lips, asking entry. IY went completely still, muscles tense as though to flee. Her scent surrounded him, calming him even as her mouth incited action.

Kagome didn't rush him, but took her time, working his lower lip with her teeth and tongue, encouraging him to join in the dance. His hands slowly drifted around her waist, His lashes fluttered and closed as his lips parted and he yielded to her request.

The first sweep of her tongue against his had his ears going sharply upright and his eyes flying open again. He nearly leaped away from her in shock. The hot sweetness of her mouth brought him back into focus. He pulled her closer as he responded, at first tentatively, but then more boldly.

The world fell away, and he was aware of little else but Kagome. She was smaller and weaker than he, but her curves were soft, and she fit perfectly against him, as though she were made just for him.

He had never before experienced this feeling. Hot need flooded him, the taste of her driving his desire ever higher. She was sweetness and light, heat and passion and he knew he would never get enough of her. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

A low, rumbling growl broke from him, and he suddenly took control. One hand came up and grasped her hair, using it to angle her head as he deepened the kiss. His other hand drifted down and grasped her bottom, causing her to gasp. He smirked against her lips, but didn't stop his ministrations.

Kagome had been very much afraid that IY would not respond, or if he did, it would be in offense or outright anger. She had not expected this from him. Not that she was objecting, of course!

She raised her arms, one going around his neck, the other headed with laser precision to his ear. Meeting her goal, she took gentle hold of it and began to rub.

His reaction was instantaneous. He jerked from her sharply, his eyes a deep amber as his beast fought for freedom. "Easy there, wench. One thing at a time."

She giggled. "So is that a yes?"

"Sassy brat. Thinks she's so funny." He growled.

Kagome raised a brow, "You didn't answer my que-"

He swooped down and captured her lips, cutting off her words. Once he had thoroughly plundered her teasing mouth, he released her with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, they're a bit ooc, but go with it. I mean, if Kagome ever manned (womaned?) up and just blurted it out, would IY really have denied it? Maybe, I think if they were alone he'd open up. And after that first admittance, he'd be all for it.

Of course, there are Kikyo's feelings to consider, ect. But this was a fun idea, so we won't go into that right now, k? Assume they deal with it kindly, gently and maturely. Oh, and IY still protects Kikyo, but Kagome is now his main focus in all ways. Good? Good.


End file.
